Sides of battle
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa is sent away to fight in war, away from the woman she loves. Five years later, a chance encounter on a barren planet causes her to question what she thinks is right. (Elsanna, non-related, sci fi AU)
1. Prologue

Prologue

This was the day that Elsa had dreaded. Ever since she had got her letter over the holonet, Elsa had a deep hollow feeling in her heart. Today was the day she would be enlisted in the military, not by choice, but by order.

She lived on Korthos prime, a small colony on the edge of Earth federation space. There had been a war going for the last five years between the federation and a small group called the militia. The militia had formed from a group of colonies that believed the federation was becoming a totalitarian dictatorship.

As such, they had begun a campaign against the federation: a campaign which had erupted into a full scale war.

Elsa didn't want to go away from her home. She lived with her girlfriend Annabelle. She had cared for her ever since her parents had died several years prior and couldn't bear to leave her alone. But if Elsa refused to go to join the military, she could end up in prison, and that would only make things worse for Annabelle.

As she walked down stairs with a large rucksack on her back, she saw her young lover standing there.

"Do you have to go?" Annabelle wondered. Elsa could see the sadness and inner pain in her eyes.

"Yes, Annabelle." Elsa responded, sorrowfully. "I have to."

Annabelle rushed over to Elsa and hugged her tight. "Promise me that you'll write to me."

"I promise." Elsa told her. "And once this damned war is over, I'll come straight back."

Annabelle kept hugging Elsa tight.

Elsa pulled away and took something out of her pocket. "Here, have this, to remember me."

Annabelle saw the small gold ring and held it in her hands. "Elsa..."

"As soon as I get back, the first thing I'm doing is marrying you."

Annabelle smiled. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too, Little Annabelle." Elsa replied.

She gave her lover a kiss on the lips before heading outside.

Elsa walked down to the small military vessel that had landed at the centre of the colony.

"Are you Elsa Arendelle?" The officer standing by the vessel wondered.

Elsa simply nodded.

"Right this way, Please." The office gestured to the ship.

Elsa walked onto the ship and sat down, watching the door close behind her.

The ship then took off and Elsa looked out of the window, silently crying as she saw her home fade away from her.

"I'll be back Annabelle... I promise."

xXx

 **Author's note:** This is the start of another short little fic. It will be quite angsty at times


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Five years later_

Commander Elsa Arendelle looked at the gold locket in her hand. Inside was a picture of the woman she loved, the woman she hadn't seen for years.

She was sitting at the bar in a federation barracks, alone.

That was, until, her second in command dropped by for a visit.

"Commander," Hans greeted her. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

Elsa sighed. "How late is it?"

"3:30am," Hans told her.

Elsa wiped her brow. "I'm sick of this, Hans. This war should have been over by now."

"You're not the only one who thinks that, Commander," Hans responded.

Elsa groaned. "I suppose our new orders have just come through."

"Yes, we're to raid a militia controlled station in the Nebulous system."

Elsa closed the locket that had the picture of Anna and placed it in her pocket. "Alright, call a briefing first thing in the morning."

"Aye, Ma'am."

xXx

The next morning, Elsa and Hans called a meeting onboard their transport ship with the other members of their squad.

The other members were Kristoff, a blond man with a very kind nature; Olaf, a shorter younger man with a cheerful personality and silver hair; Ariel, a former special forces soldier; and Rapunzel, who served as the teams engineer.

"Alright people, listen up!" Elsa got their attention. "We've got a job to do, so I'm only gonna go through this once."

A hologram of the space station flickered in front of her.

"The Militia are occupying this station, our orders are to draw them off the station by any means necessary," Elsa explained.

"We'll be using the transports stealth drive to get us pass any exterior defences," Hans then added. "We'll dock at a maintenance port on the other side of the station and work our way from there."

"We move out in one hour, team," Elsa finished. "Dismissed."

As her squad dispersed to prepare for the mission, Rapunzel walked over to Elsa. "You okay, Elsa?"

Elsa looked at her with tired eyes. "I'm fine, Punzie."

Rapunzel was the closest person she had these days. She had become the sister Elsa never knew she really wanted, although she always knew that Rapunzel had more intimate feelings for her.

"You look weary. Did you not sleep great last night?"

Elsa chuckled. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in three years."

"Maybe you need some company," Rapunzel said with a wink.

"Maybe I do, but right now, I feel better alone," Elsa responded. She looked away from Rapunzel, spacing out.

xXx

One hour later, the transport ship dropped out of warp near the station.

The station itself was an old mining outpost orbiting the planet Turex, a rocky world plagued by constant thunderstorms.

"Stealth drive is working good, commander," Olaf reported from the cockpit.

"Good," Elsa responded. "Take her in nice and slowly, Private Bjorgman."

"Aye, Ma'am," Kristoff replied.

The ship drifted towards the airlock and docked with it without alerting the Militia of Elsa's team's presence.

Elsa then walked back to the cargo bay of the ship and addressed her squad. "Alright people, we're in. Rapunzel and Ariel, you two take care of the engineering deck, Kristoff and Olaf, the main command center. Hans and I will deal with the communications center. Any questions?"

There was a shaking of heads that implied that no one had any questions to ask.

"Alright, let's go."

The teams split up and Elsa and Hans made their way down a large corridor.

"You think it's wise splitting up?" Hans questioned her.

"No, but it's the more efficient way," Elsa told him.

The two ducked behind cover as two Militia troopers walked past them.

Elsa peeked out from behind their cover and quickly took the two troopers out with her pistol.

Hans scouted around the next corner, seeing a squad of Militia troops guarding the communications center.

He turned his head and nodded to Elsa, silently telling her to hand him a grenade.

Elsa did so and Hans primed it.

Hans chucked the grenade over to the troops and it exploded in a few seconds, taking out half of the squad.

The troops pulled out their guns but Elsa and Hans had already pulled out their assault rifles and opened fire, shredding the troops with bullets until they were all killed.

"That was easy," Hans remarked.

"Too easy," Elsa stated. "The Militia are getting sloppy."

Elsa and Hans were on their way to the communications room, but it was locked.

"Fuck!" Elsa exclaimed. "How do we do this?"

"We can get Kristoff and Olaf to unlock it via the communications room. They both have the skill to hack into any room and tamper with it.

"Good," Elsa said. "Tell them to hurry up."

Kristoff and Olaf were at the command center when Hans checked in. "Hans here. Are you guys okay?"

"Affirmative," Kristoff replied. "We're at the command center. Status shows that there are no more Militia soldiers in the area, so everyone is safe."

"We've killed all of them," Hans said. "Okay now listen, Elsa and I couldn't get to the communications room because it's locked. It requires a passcode but we don't have time to figure it out. Could you please hack it someway so we can get in?"

"Copy that," Kristoff replied. "Olaf, unlock the communications center."

In a matter of seconds, Olaf successfully disabled the passcode.

"It's done," Olaf said.

"Nice work, guys!" Hans replied. He and Elsa opened the door of the communications center without needing a passcode. Much to their surprise, the whole room has completely shut down, with no working machine available.

"Shit." Elsa muttered to herself.

xXx

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Ariel had just secured the station's reactor.

"Elsa, we've got control of the reactor," Rapunzel reported.

"Good work. See if you can shut down some parts of the station and try and bait the enemy towards our position," Elsa instructed.

"Got it," Rapunzel stated.

"Ummm, Punzie," Ariel called her over. "The reactor doesn't look too great."

Rapunzel then checked her monitor screen. "Oh no. This reactor has a fault in it's core. The Militia mustn't have realized. It's gonna rupture and cause an explosion that's gonna destroy the station."

She tapped her commlink. "Elsa, we've got a problem."

xXx

"It's going to what?!" Elsa exclaimed as she heard what Rapunzel had to say.

"It's gonna blow, I don't know how much time we've got," Rapunzel said.

"Shit," Elsa swore. "Hans, contact Kristoff and Olaf, and tell them to get back to the ship."

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "It's about to-" Suddenly Rapunzel was cut off and all Elsa could hear was the sound of static.

"Punzie! Punzie!" Elsa tried to get her friend back, but there was no reply.

Suddenly she and Hans felt a deep rumbling from the other side of the station.

"We gotta move!" Hans stated.

"What about Kristoff and the others?!"

"We'll give them a burial commander, but we are the senior officers and we have to get to safety."

"But…"

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

Elsa reluctantly nodded in agreement and the two of them ran back down the corridor.

They had almost reached the airlock when a large explosion occurred and caused the ceiling to collapse down in front of them, blocking their path.

"We can't go that way!" Hans observed.

"This station should have escape pods," Elsa assumed.

"This way then!" Hans directed.

The two eventually found the escape pods, but all of them had been destroyed except one.

Elsa walked over to the lone pod and activated it, seeing the one seat inside of it. "It's a single seater."

"Then there's only one person who can go in there," Hans realised.

Hans then pushed Elsa into the pod and closed it behind her.

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your ass ma'am. Tell my brothers that I'm sorry I could never be the man they wanted me to be," Hans said his final goodbyes.

"Hans no!" Elsa tried to reason with him, but it was too late.

The escape pod was hurtled away from the station and Elsa watched in horror as the station, her squad and the Militia that were still on the station were destroyed in a massive fireball.

"No!" Elsa cried loudly, feeling a sense of regret and sadness as she realised she was alone again.

First Anna, now her team.

Elsa looked around and saw the pod began to glow red.

The pod was going to enter Turex's atmosphere, and Elsa was along for the ride.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so Elsa's journey continues


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa held on tight to the railing on the side of the escape pod. Her heart was full of grievance for the people who had died on the space station, but she knew she couldn't worry about that now. All that mattered was that she survived this landing. She closed her eyes tightly and felt the pod rumble and shake as it tumbled through the atmosphere.

The pod hit the planet's rocky surface at high speed before coming to a halt. Elsa opened her eyes and pulled the pod's hatch open.

"Well, any landing you can walk away from," she muttered. She looked up and saw lightning strike nearby. "I better find some shelter before I'm fried."

She grabbed a medi-pack from the escape pod, and stepped out onto the planet's surface. "I'll find a way home, whatever it takes."

Elsa stumbled across the barren gray plain that she had found herself on, still slightly dizzy from the landing.

The sky was growing darker by the second; the storm was getting worser by the second.

Elsa looked up through the heavy clouds and saw what appeared to be meteors dropping from the sky. "Must be debris from the station," she thought.

As the debris crashed down around her, Elsa ran towards a nearby cave.

As she hid in the cave, she fumbled in her pocket for a few seconds before taking out her gold locket. "Ah, yes, it's still there."

Elsa opened the locket and saw Annabelle's face inside of it. She touched the picture with her finger, her thoughts slowly drifting to the past.

"I miss you, Annabelle," she whispered, shedding a few tears.

She looked outside after she wiped her tears and saw a large chunk of the station had crashed outside of the cave. It had been wrecked in such a manner that it resembled a makeshift shelter.

"If I can get that thing in here…."

Elsa walked over to the debris and ripped a piece off of it. It was going to take a while, but Elsa knew that if she was able to find more station fragments, she would be able to build a home for herself and live there until help arrived. If help arrived, that is.

xXx

Several hours of scavenging later, Elsa's shelter was complete. She had dragged parts from the fragments of the station and used them to create walls and a door on the outside of the cave.

She smiled a little, proud of herself. "Annabelle, you would have loved this."

Elsa walked into her cave and activated a small fusion torch she had found. She then took out a small stick and poked an emergency ration she had also found onto the end of it and began to cook.

She looked down at her locket again, a soft sigh escaping her.

Elsa wondered for a moment if Annabelle still loved her, or even remembered her. It had been so long since she had thought about any of this.

Her mind now drifted back to the day she and Annabelle first met.

xXx

 _Many years ago on Korthos Prime_

 _Elsa had always loved spaceships. Every day, she would run out of her house to watch whatever ship would land at the spaceport. Today however, she would get more than she bargained for._

 _She sat on a rooftop overlooking the landing pad, as usual, watching a ship coming in to land. The ship that landed today was passenger transport. These ships usually brought new people to the colony, looking to start a new life among the stars._

 _As the passenger door opened, a young girl with strawberry blonde hair in twin braids walked out of the ship. She was about three years younger than Elsa._

 _Elsa blushed softly as she saw the girl, thinking to herself that she was kinda cute._

 _The girl and her parents walked off the landing platform and went to an office nearby, probably to confirm their place in the colony._

 _Elsa quietly sneaked off the rooftop and headed over to the young girl. "Hey there!"_

 _The girl turned around and smiled at her. "Oh hello!"_

" _You must be new here," Elsa assumed. "My name's Elsa."_

 _The girl nodded. "My parents are just registering now."_

 _Elsa smiled. "What's your name?"_

" _Annabelle."_

" _You're name sounds cute."_

 _Annabelle blushed a bit. "Thanks."_

" _Do you wanna go for an ice cream?" Elsa offered. "I mean if you're new here, you gotta try the chocolate ice cream. It's much better than on earth."_

 _Annabelle's eyes lit up. "Really?!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Take me!" Annabelle cheered._

 _Elsa led Annabelle to the ice cream stand and bought her a chocolate sundae, something that the newcomer was very grateful about._

" _So, what brings you here to Korthos Prime?" Elsa asked Annabelle._

" _Earth has become too overpopulated recently so a lot of us had to move to colonies like here. Most people didn't want it. But I have to say, I'm quite excited to start over again here. New place, new friends, and maybe, just maybe… a new girlfriend." Annabelle sighed dreamily._

 _Elsa's heart was beating so fast. She wanted to be her new girlfriend so badly._

" _M-me too, actually." Elsa looked at Annabelle with loving adoration._

" _Why am I… why am I feeling so tingly inside all of a sudden?" Annabelle asked herself. "This feels weird, but…"_

" _It's not weird at all," Elsa reassured her. As she held Annabelle's hand, they both started blushing._

" _Okay, you're like, being really weird right now," Annabelle said._

" _I'm not being weird, Annabelle," Elsa answered. "I… I want…."_

" _Y-you want what?" Annabelle wondered._

" _A girlfriend too," Elsa finished._

 _Annabelle smiled. "Why don't we be each other's girlfriend?"_

 _Both of them blushed at that statement but eventually their lips met in a soft first kiss._

 _xXx_

Elsa smiled as she remembered how cute and innocent things were in those days, before the war drove them apart. She also remembered how the ice cream had been the first thing that she had ever given Annabelle, and it reminded her of the ring she gave her when she left.

She then took a bite from her ration. Elsa never did like the taste of these, but until she was rescued, they were the only thing she could eat on this mudball.

She sighed. "One day, Annabelle. One day I'll be back and we'll be married and happy together."

At that moment, Elsa heard a voice from outside. "What was that?"

"Mother of Shiera," a modulated voice said. "This stuff's gonna make the Militia rich!"

Elsa peaked out of the corner of her cave to find a Militia soldier stealing some of the parts that she had used to make her shelter. The soldier had their helmet on so Elsa couldn't see their face.

"You there!" Elsa scowled. "Leave my stuff alone!"

The soldier turned around. "Ah hah! A federation rat. I knew at least one of you would have survived blowing up the station."

Elsa pulled out a piece of metal and used it as a pole weapon. "I'm warning you, don't make me use force."

The soldier pulled out a knife from their side. "This for all of my friends that you murdered, bitch."

The soldier leaped at Elsa, but she knocked them back with the metal pole.

The soldier grunted in pain and threw their knife aside. "Useless piece of crap, I don't need it to fight you anyway."

Elsa glared at the soldier. "I don't want to fight you, Militia, but I will if you force my hand."

"Too bad, Federation, I like a good fight."

The soldier leaped at Elsa, knocking the both of them down. The soldier kicked the pole weapon out of Elsa's hands and straddled them between their legs.

"This ends now!" Elsa growled, but she stopped and looked at the soldier.

The soldier's helmet had fallen off and their face was now revealed to Elsa.

The soldier was a young woman, a few years younger than Elsa. She had strawberry blonde hair, blue-green eyes and freckles that Elsa knew only belonged to one woman.

"Annabelle?"

The soldier stared at Elsa with a look disbelief. "Elsa?"

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well that was... unexpected


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This was not the reunion that Elsa had ever wanted. A barren world, fending for survival, this was the last place she expected to see the woman she loved.

"Annabelle?" She said, looking at the woman.

Annabelle's expression went to one of sadness. "Elsa."

Elsa got off Annabelle and sat on the ground. "Why are you with the Milita, Annabelle?"

Annabelle got up as well. "Because you abandoned me. I'm just Anna now."

Elsa sighed. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long, Anna."

"Well, too bad, I stopped waiting for you," Anna retorted.

Elsa's expression fell.

"Every single day, I watched as life on the colony got worse and worse."

"Sounds like it hasn't been easy for you." Elsa remarked.

"You took too long coming back." Anna growled, "So without you, nothing ever felt easy or happy. I watched as people died back home, Elsa!"

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologised. "I didn't know the war would drag on like this."

"Well you should have done something about it." Anna argued.

"Annabelle, listen to me!" Elsa pleaded, "I didn't know life would be so hard on you back home."

Anna glared at Elsa, "Don't you fucking dare call me that again!"

"It's your name!" Elsa cried. "It's the name I've always known you by!"

"Not anymore! Annabelle Andersen was a weak little bitch who had a loving girlfriend to take care of her." Anna growled, "She died because that loving girlfriend left her behind because she went to join some stupid war that she didn't even want to be a part of in the first place!"

"And because of that you joined the Militia?!"

"At least they understood how I felt." Anna answered, "the federation didn't do anything for the colonies like ours, Elsa. They just kept pouring more and more money into war that never seemed to end. I hated you being gone, Elsa."

Elsa looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Tears formed in Anna's eyes, "I waited five years for you. Five fucking years, Elsa!"

Elsa didn't know what to say, "Anna, if you had told me all about this, I would have come back sooner."

"How could I have told you! You know the rules against contacting active service members!" Anna growled, "I'd have been thrown in jail because some bureaucrat would think I was trying to sell us out to the Militia!"

"And what difference does that make? You ended up joining that bunch of terrorists!"

"We're not terrorists, Elsa!" Anna remarked, "We're freedom fighters."

"Freedom? I saw what your friends did on that station, they murdered the people there!"

"And you murdered us!"

Elsa sighed. "I lost my whole squad on that station, Anna."

"Well, good for you, that makes us even."

"Does it really? Anna I loved you!"

"And I did too!" Anna argued. "I loved you more than anything!"

"Then why are you fighting me now?"

"Because…" Anna sighed. "I don't know, anymore."

"Well, you can't stay out here. Come with me back to my shelter."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be safe there and you won't get fried by lightning."

Anna reluctantly agreed. "Very well."

Elsa led Anna back to the shelter and let her sit down on a chair made of an old door. As Anna walked, Elsa noticed her clutching her stomach.

"You're wounded."

Anna looked at her. "It's nothing."

"No, you're hurt and you need medical attention," Elsa told her.

"I don't need anything from you," Anna refused.

Elsa ignored her and got a regenerator out of the medi-pack she had taken from her escape pod. "Just take off your armour, so I can sort this out."

Anna groaned and removed her body armour and gauntlets and took off the black undershirt beneath them, revealing her topless body to Elsa.

Anna was bulkier than Elsa had remembered her, with smaller breasts and her abs being aligned in a pack of six. Her arms were more muscled as well. She clearly had been under a lot of pressure during her time with the Militia.

Elsa couldn't stop staring at Anna. She was more attractive than ever.

"You gonna stare at me, or heal me?" Anna remarked.

Elsa got down and saw the large gaping wound on Anna's chest, using the regenerator to seal it up. "There, done."

Anna looked away, her cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. "Good." She said, looking away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just….. You. You should be hating me for betraying you, joining the Militia, and probably killing innocent people, and yet you're helping me and looking after me…. Just like old times."

"I don't care about any of that, Anna," Elsa told her. "I just want to make sure that you make it out of this alive."

"So you can take me to a penal colony when we get rescued?"

"No, you don't deserve that. I still care about you and I don't want to see you suffer, no matter what side of this damned war you're on."

Anna sighed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"I never changed because I knew you wouldn't want me to."

Anna chuckled. "That's funny actually."

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So…. what are we gonna do now?"

"You're getting some rest," Elsa told Anna. "I'm going to figure out a way to set up this homing beacon I recovered from my pod." Elsa then pointed to a large cylinder on the other side of the room.

"Good luck trying to get a signal from that through the storm," Anna remarked.

Elsa sighed, but then she came up with an idea. "Did your pod have a homing beacon as well?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I could use both beacons to create a stronger signal, but I'll need you to show me where your pod is."

"Forget it, Elsa," Anna refused.

"Do you still not trust me?"

"No, because I know you. You'll do what's right when the federation comes and rescues us. You'll turn me over."

"Anna, we've already been over this."

Anna sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. When do we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning," Elsa said, tossing Anna a blanket. "Here, have it. I won't need it."

Anna felt slightly touched by Elsa's gesture, but didn't want to show it. "Thanks, I guess."

Elsa and Anna slept under their blankets that night, hoping that the next day would lead to their rescue and eventually their freedom.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Just so you know, next chapter will be the last. I did say this was only a short little fic


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna woke up the next morning, stretching a bit and yawning softly.

Elsa was already up, packing some supplies into a bag. "Oh good, you're awake."

Anna rubbed her neck. "Yeah, so it seems."

"You better get ready," Elsa told her. "We've got a long day today."

Anna groaned. "Alright, just let me sort myself out." Anna reached over to a bottle that was on her belt and drank from it. "Ahhh, much better."

"What was that?"

"Oxygenation fluid," Anna replied.

"Why would you need something like that?"

"To stop myself from dying." Anna stated.

"What?!"

Anna sighed. "Some time after you left, I was diagnosed with a condition that meant my blood wasn't processing enough oxygen. It's not life-threatening, but I have to drink this every morning to keep it from causing me harm."

Elsa looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal really," Anna told her, putting on her armour. "Let's get going, my pod isn't too far from here."

Elsa nodded reluctantly. "Alright, lead the way."

As they left the cave, Anna asked, "Why did you have to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never told me why you had to go join the military."

"You're asking this now?"

"No time like the present," Anna folded her arms.

"Alright, since you told me something, I suppose I owe something back. Basically, I was conscripted. The army was lacking in soldiers, so they were practically forcing people who were old enough to sign up to join or... they would be thrown in jail. If I hadn't gone, they'd have taken you in my place, and I couldn't allow that."

"So... you did it to protect me."

"I was 18, Anna," Elsa reminded her. "I wasn't thinking straight back then."

"I missed you," Anna replied. "I wondered why you'd left me. I thought...maybe you didn't love me."

"Anna, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have given you that ring on the day I left. I promised I would come back to you."

"I still have it," Anna admitted. "I kept it as a reminder of you."

Elsa smiled. "Let's go, we can talk about this later."

Anna nodded. "Alright, Just follow me and I'll let you know if we're close to my pod."

Elsa followed Anna and eventually the two came to a large ravine.

"Your pod is down there?"

"Yeah, I had to use a grapple gun to pull myself out of there," Anna explained. "It's a lot harder than it sounds."

"Do you still have it on you?" Elsa wondered.

"Yeah," Anna pulled the grapple gun from her pocket.

Elsa took the end of the grapple line and tied it around her waist. "When I give the signal, pull me up okay?"

Anna nodded in agreement. "What are you planning on doing exactly?"

"I'm gonna drop down into the ravine, pull the beacon from the pod then have you pull me back up."

Anna looked at her cautiously. "Be careful."

"I will," Elsa promised.

Elsa abseiled down the side of the ravine to the bottom and carefully made her way to the pod.

"I see the beacon!" She called over to Anna.

"Okay, grab it and let's go!"

Elsa pulled the beacon out of the pod and put it in her backpack. As she did so however, the ground began to shake.

"Hold on!" Anna cried out. "I'll pull you out!"

Elsa clung onto the grapple line. "Hurry! I think the ravine is going to cave in!"

Anna started pulling on the grappling line, hauling Elsa up from the ravine. Elsa got out in time as the ground started to crumble and fall down.

Elsa flung herself onto the ground, breathing heavily. "That was close."

Anna rushed over to Elsa and hugged her. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Elsa smiled a little. "I never stopped thinking about you, you know."

Anna held Elsa tight. "Come on, let's go back."

"Right behind you."

xXx

A few hours later, Elsa had wired the two beacons together to create a strong signal that would be received by any passing ships. She and Anna both knew that it wouldn't be long before they were rescued, so they sat inside their shelter and waited.

Anna reached for Elsa's hand.

Elsa held Anna's hand back. "Anna... I want to get back together with you."

"You mean that?"

Elsa nodded. "I do."

Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes. "Elsa…can I kiss you?"

Elsa smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks, their lips gently touching.

Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's, placing a hand behind her head.

Anna smiled. "I love you so much."

Elsa took out the ring from Anna's pocket and slid it on her finger.

Anna blushed. "I missed you."

"I know, that's why the first thing we're doing when we get out of here is get married."

"But what about the federation, the Militia?"

"I don't care anymore. You are the most important person to me," Elsa told Anna.

"I am?"

Elsa nodded.

Anna hugged her. "I love you."

Elsa smiled contently and hugged Anna back. "I know you do, Anna and I love you too, more than anything else."

The two of them then heard a soft rumbling from outside.

"What was that?"

Elsa looked out of the cave and saw a ship touching down in front of them. "It's our ride home, Anna."

Anna joined Elsa outside of the cave. "Is it the federation? Milita?"

"Don't know and don't care," Elsa responded, taking out a stun pistol. "All I know is that we're hijacking it."

Anna looked at her. "That could get us into a lot of trouble, you know."

Elsa smiled. "I don't mind that."

"Why hijack it? We could just as easily hitch a ride."

"Yeah, but it's more fun that way."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Typical Elsa."

"Hey, you liked how I lived on the wild side," Elsa remarked.

Anna blushed and giggled a bit. "I suppose I did."

"You ready?"

"Heck yeah I am," Anna responded, taking out her stun pistol as well."

"Now get behind me." Elsa instructed.

Together they hid behind the rocks until the door of the ship opened. As a few Militia came down, Anna and Elsa started shooting them. One of the Militia tackled Anna down and started to choke her. Elsa quickly shot him dead.

"You saved my life!"

"I've got your back, Anna. Always." Elsa reassured her.

Anna and Elsa soon hijacked the ship and took off from the planet, heading for wherever the solar wind would take them.

"Wait, do you even have a plan, Elsa?"

"My plan is to get the fuck outta here, that's what. That should be your plan, too."

"Alright, a plausible plan, that is."

"And also... as long as you're with me, Anna, I'm happy. I'll never feel alone again."

Anna looked lovingly at Elsa and simply smiled.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so the fic ends with Anna and Elsa on their journey together. Thanks for reading


End file.
